Battle of Hogsmeade
by Anthag
Summary: One-Shot. AU. 20 years since Lord Voldemort was defeated by the-boy-who-lived Michael Potter. The Dark Lord has returned and he is looking for vengeance. A series looking at the battles that mark the second wizarding war. 1/4.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **Battle of Hogsmeade**

On one of magical Britain darkest days in the last two decades The Battle of Hogsmeade was one of the key battles of the second war. The forces of the Dark Lord Voldemort waited until the popular magical village was full of visitors (many of which were students eager to escape the school for the day) to unleash a trap months in the making. At exactly 11am as the village was full a great dome of green magical energy rose up to encase the village the powerful wards cutting it off from the rest of the world. As those trapped inside began to panic the clouds above them began to shift and form the shape of a skull. As the skull opened its mouth plumes of black smoke shot from the mouth and began to descend on the village.

A short time after the trap was sprung if one was to walk through the village they would only see rubble and the few bodies of those who failed to last long as the Death Eater's 'Entertainment'. Sounds of battle can still be heard as the remaining aurors from the village's small contingent are doing all they can to hold off the main force of Death Eaters. Luckily for the village's visitors due to mixture of foresight, Moody's paranoia and luck a group of members from the Order of the Phoenix were in the village keeping a look out for the visiting students. As the battle has been raging most of the Order members were using the passage underneath Honeydukes to evacuate the village, though it is lucky for them Voldemort's plan was more about causing panic and destruction than claiming hostages or victims.

Unfortunately not all of the villages' inhabitants have managed to escape. A small group of both adults and children are huddled together near the centre of the village watching the small battle taking place in front of them. In the open area at the centre of the village three figures in black are locked in battle with two young red headed men.

As a battered Ron Weasley tries to stun one of the cloaked Death Eaters he is hit in the shoulder by a weak piercing hex from one of the others. He manages to fire off the stunner and clips his opponent it isn't much but it is enough to knock the death eater off his feet. Before Ron can finish him off the Death Eater is hit with a stunner. Ron then turns to find his current partner and best friend Michael Potter the famous Boy-Who-Lived finish the remaining two masked men by using an overpowered concussion hex followed by a stunner for each.

A battered looking Michael turns to face Ron "You ok?"

"Yeah" Ron replies as he takes a closer look at his recent opponent noting he has a decorated white mask identifying his foe as a skilled mid-level Death Eater.

He turns back to his friend "I'm finally seeing the point of the training Mad-Eye has been putting the Order through"

As the two Order members start walking back towards the huddled group a realisation suddenly hits Michael "Ron do you hear that?"

"What I don't hear anything"

"Exactly, what happened to the aurors" Michael points out as he starts looking around. The eerie green dome is still intact meaning Dumbledore, the Order and the ministry still haven't broken through the wards trapping the village.

"We need to get these people and get out of here" The two jog the short distance to the remaining bystanders.

As the group gather and turn to leave they suddenly halt in fear at the sound of a deep voice calling

"Leaving so soon"

The group turn to face the scene of most of their recent nightmares a group of masked Death Eaters approaching them led by none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort himself. Michael steps forward letting some of his recently shed arrogance shine through as he places himself in between the two groups. Upon seeing this Voldemort allows himself a small chuckle

"It amuses me how the fools like yourself believe you have the ability to challenge me! The most powerful wizard since my ancestor the great Salazar Slytherin himself"

"I have faced you before and I'm still here" Michael retorts with a touch of his old arrogance.

"Ah yes, where you hid behind the skirts of your parents and the old fool they are not here to save you today!"

Without any further words or thoughts Michael launches a stunner at Voldemort who bats it away with his non wand hand as he laughs.

"This is the skill of the great boy-who-lived" he taunts as he flicks his wand and a powerful ripple of air flees toward Michael who dives out of the way as the ripple hits a near buy building ripping a large chuck out of it.

The nearby Death Eaters chuckle as they watch their master toy with the famous young man. As Voldemort carelessly casts another curse at Michael who chooses to once again roll out of its course.

"Is this all you can do, roll over like a dog. This is the standard of a Hogwarts Alumni. _Avada Kedavra_ "

As the jet of green flies towards him Michael barely manages to conjure a block of marble with just a moment to spare.

"So the old fool taught you at least one trick" laughs Voldemort.

Michael stands in a ready position panting slightly while he still has most of his magic the previous battles, injuries and dodging have left him a little physically tired. Those watching that have any combat skill (mostly Death Eaters) know that the Dark Lord barely moving and throwing the random curse is just toying with his foe.

Michael throws a disarming charm followed by an overpowered concussion hex which are both swatted away like a flies.

"Your feebleness is beginning to bore me"

Voldemort taunts whilst noticing the build-up of magic forming at the end of Michael's wand 'perhaps a real display at last' he thinks.

Michael during this latest taunt gathers what magic he can and with a more complex wand movement shouts

" _Tonitrui Magni Malleo_ "

The ball of gathered magic at the end of his wand launches forming a short lightning bolt with the sound of a thunderclap. The spell known as the Norse Hammer is a powerful bludgeoner from the Potter family magic created by his Great Grandfather.

With a crash of thunder the spell hits a grey barrier of magic leaving a very small crack in the barrier. With a flick of his wand Voldemort disperses his shield.

"Ah the famous Potter battle magic a pity you and your father don't seem to have any skill in it"

Michael stands there panting he has gambled too much of his strength on a spell he barely knew how to wield suddenly fear starts to enter his heart realising that his past actions and unwillingness to learn has finally come at a price.

As Voldemort looks on at the fool before him as he feels a sudden flash of heat behind him believing he knows what is coming he sighs.

"And to think there was a time where none in Europe would dare risk challenging the power of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter with their skills in battle"

As he turns a new voice is heard

"Perhaps it is time for a new lesson in why the wrath of the House of Potter should be feared!"

Voldemort turns towards the voice where the flash of heat that only a Phoenix could produce was but instead of finding the old man as he expected there stands a young man with long raven hair, emerald eyes and a Phoenix with blue feathers perched on his shoulder and a wand in his hand.

The young man standing before him is none other than Harry Potter the forgotten brother.

Voldemort is now assessing the new arrival unlike most wizards he has the ability to sense the strength of the magic each person is capable of wielding and for the first time ever he is looking at someone on the same level as himself, potentially a real threat and it excites him. 'A challenge maybe' and with a smirk calls out.

"The forgotten Brother we finally meet, perhaps you will join me and restore the honour lost to the blood traitor and his brat"

Some of the Death Eaters who have stayed off to the side the whole time chuckle. The phoenix leaves Harry's shoulder as he replies

"I have no interest in fake Lords, You may address me as Lord Potter this is your one chance to leave there has been enough death today"

Voldemort's smirk vanishes and with a growl he unleashes his power.

" _Avada Kedavra_ "

With a flick of his wand Harry conjures a solid marble block to intercept the curse as he spins out the way. With another flick the remaining marble is banished at Voldemort and without hesitation this is followed by a chain of spells mostly piercing hexes and cutters.

But Voldemort isn't without skill his shield is ready in a flash to absorb the spells after vanishing the marble. But what makes him pause for a fraction of a second is the strength of the spells being cast they are powerful but not as strong as he would use, this worries him as his opponent has shown a level of skill to manipulate the strength of the magic he is using. Only enough required to cast effective spells none is wasted 'A true opponent'.

Within a few seconds of shielding Harry's strike Voldemort responds with a string of powerful curses. Harry spins out of the way of these and spins his wand in a graceful arc transfiguring a nearby piece of debris into a wolf which charges Voldemort. Whilst at the same time releasing another chain of spells similar to his previous one.

As Voldemort cleaves the wolf in two with a powerful cutter and shields the following chain and sending his own. A small part of him notices with some excitement the skill his foe is showing. 'A complex transfiguration with added compulsion charms all non-verbal and without wand movements he is very skilled only the old fool or I have shown such a level, yet he is young and inexperienced'

Voldemort smirks as a cutter clips the young man's arm.

As the last spell of Voldemort's chain a cutter clips his arm Harry points his wand and a great bolt of lightning lances from his wand. Voldemort feeling the spells immense strength dodges it unfortunately for his Death Eaters behind him. Two are killed and a third injured by the bolt.

"Lethal, Another Potter battle spell how impressive though how would dear Dumbledore and your loving family feel" mocks Voldemort but he is a little shocked by Harry's reply.

"I'm not Dumbledore I have no intention of saving you, I will end you and put down your rabid dogs"

With another wave of his wand Harry transfigures another two pieces of debris into a pair of tigers to attack whilst unleashing a lethal chain of spells consisting of gouging hexes, piercing hexes and a borderline dark cutter.

Again Voldemort deals with the tiger and shields the spells noting Harry's more 'grey' nature what catches him off guard is the fire spell which he quickly deflects.

Anticipating Voldemort's defence as he deals with the tigers Harry launches a fire based spell knowing most shields can't block magic based on the true elements.

Voldemort now a little more annoyed points his wand at the deflected fire burning nearby and with a flick of his wand creates a couple of snakes made from the fire and points them at Harry.

In response with a flick of his wand Harry summons a wave of water and then with a spin of his wand the wave folds within itself to form a mid-sized dragon made of water which attacks the snakes.

The entire duel has been going on for barely a few minutes and everyone watching can only watch in awe as they feel the powerful magic and watch the reflexes of the two mages locked in combat.

As the water dragon crushes another dog Voldemort notes Harry is standing in front of Michael knowing he can hit the brat if his foe dodges as his style suggests. He unleashes another chain of powerful curses at Harry.

Harry realising this movement instead raises a powerful shield as Voldemort's chain is absorbed by the dome of blue energy formed around them.

As four of the snakes of fire finally bring down the water dragon Harry extinguishes the fiery snakes whilst wandlessly summoning a piece of debris to shield himself.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard and the dome surrounding the village begins to disintegrate the wards have finally been overcome.

Voldemort looks annoyed

"Pity, Time to leave! _Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra_ "

He fires off three quick killing curses at Harry and him and his follower's disapparate. With a swish of his wand the ground in front of Harry rises and the killing curses crash into the wall tearing chunks out of it with none getting through.

Harry taps his wand on the wall and it collapses pops of apparition sound all around as aurors, teachers, Order members and various others appear with Dumbledore leading the march looking quite tired.

As Dumbledore moves to approach the brothers, Harry summons his familiar and in a flash of fire is gone. As the new arrivals look at the devastation wrought on the village soon the world will hear of the battle and how the newest Lord fought and held his own against the dark lord.

 **AN. My first attempt at writing this is the first of four one-shorts looking at the key battles in an alternate second war.**


End file.
